narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rebirth of Danny 2
Redirected from Rebirth of Danny Chapter 6: Kurama's threat It's been a week since Kronos stole Kurama. Immediately, he began killing of ninja who were able to seal Kurama. Ikido and Taruto's whereabouts are currently unknown. The nations are in panic from this recent threat and have sent countless of ninja to fight, but they all failed. Danny suddenly wakes up on a bed. Bandages are covering his chest. "Ugh, where am I?" He asked. Hinata suddenly walks to him. "I didn't think you'd survive. You've been gone for a whole week." She said. "Hinata! And...a week!? What happened to me?" Danny asked. Hinata sighed and said, "Your injuries, you got stabbed with a sword. You're lucky to still be alive. Anyway we are in a safe zone. I'll tell you all the details later. First, let's have some breakfast." -Outside, a large boom was heard, and it was Kronos Yakushi and Kurama- "Come out, Danny Uzumaki, come out come out wherever you are." -He laughs and fires a Tailed Beast Ball near the house, causing a lot of damage- Hinata quickly grabbed Danny's arm and ran to the basement. "Don't worry, this basement is chakra proof and tailed beast proof. Also, no one can sense our chakra. We'll be safe here. Just let Kurama go somewhere else." She said. -When they go to the basement Katsuo and Kon are waiting there for them, and hands Danny a note- Danny grabs the note and reads it. Hinata frowns and asks, "And you two are?" -The note reads of the Akutsuki siding with Sesshōmaru and trying to hunt down Ikido and Taruto- "That'll be all." -they vanish in thin air- Hinata's eyes widen when she reads the letter but Danny does not notice. Danny looks at Hinata and says, "They were apparently some secret ANBU spying on the Akatsuki. I asked them to help me find information on them and see if they have any clues on to where Taruto and Ikido are. Apparently, they do not know yet." Hinata sighed and said, "Oh, what a relief. Anyway, there's an orb here that allows us to see how the town outside looks." Hinata leads Danny to the orb and they examine the scene. -The scene shows Kronos and Kurama destroying the town- "Use the Tailed BEast Ball!" -HE does, and in doing so destroys the entire village and a ring around the border of the village- Danny punches the orb, breaking it, but it still works. "How can we let this happen!? People are dying and we are just hiding! We need to stop this threat!" Hinata sighs and says, "I know how you feel, but we can't do anything. All we can do now is wait here until the threat outside stops. After a little while, we'll go check outside." -Stuck to chains, a boy being torchered is there, crying his eyes out, bleeding everywhere- "Come out now, Danny, or this boy will be torchered to his very own end." "I'm sorry, but if there's one thing a man once thought me, life is precious." Danny said as he went outside. "I'm here." He said. "Well hello, Danny." -The boy disintegrates into fies, and with that, Kurama charges- "You...you...LIAR!" Danny screamed out. The last time he got angry, he blacked out. He thought it was some short of power. However, when Danny got really angry this time...nothing happened. Danny began to run away from Kurama, hoping to escape. -Tails wrap around Danny, squeezing him- "Now, if I just seal the 9-tails into you, I would've created the perfect monster. I'll do that now." -He starts using a seal technique, and starts sealing the 9-Tails into him- It is revealed that Danny was a puppet. A note on the ground says, "Sorry, the real Danny was never here. I made a puppet that looked like and had the same mind and emotions as Danny. Fooled you! The real Danny is dead. Signed: ANBU" There is also not a single trace of chakra coming from Danny anywhere. -Kronos laughs- "Well well, Taruto, Ikido, you've actually made a good joke!" -He exclaims and laughs- Hirata then comes out of the basement and walks towards Kronos. "Tell me. Since Danny is dead, your plan failed. What are you going to possibly do now?" She asked. "Do you know the man known as Bipolar Jugo? I will seal Kurama into him, and then, I will create the perfect monster and puppet!" -He laughs- Hinata smiles and says, "Do not underestimate the shinobi of this world. You may have caused a lot of trouble lately, but your reign of terror will soon be over." With those words, Hinata, who was also a puppet, drops on the floor. "Good puppets, not as good as mine though." -Puppets rise from the ground, made out of petrified wood- "Kill, everybody." Chapter 7: The War "Kill Everybody" was the declaration of war. With that, the fifth Shinobi war began. Taruto, Ikido, and Hinata were generals of the war. They formed an alliance with the Ninja Alliance temporarily. It is currently the third day of the war. The first day was a massacre of non shinobi in small villages. The second day was a peaceful day. Now the third day, Ikido is standing in front of a puppet division in grassy fields. -Atlas Yakushi walks in front of Ikido- "kido, Uchiha, give me your eyes..." "My, what is a kid doing in this war? And by the way, I'm not Uchiha. I suggest you stand down. Defeating this part of your puppet army should not take me that long." Ikido said. He disliked the fact of fighting kids, but he would have no problem in completing missions, if it means killing the kid. -Atlas's Mangekyō Sharingan activates- "Iron Sand: World Method." -The spikes come down from the sky- Ikido smiled and used Chakra Enhanced Speed to begin quickly going directly into the puppet army, since it was close by. Ikido got scratched a few times, however. He used the puppet army as a shield as the spikes started going down.